maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge
Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge '''is the 19th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 71st overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Here Comes the Doom: When a high school needs funding, they turn to comic book arch-villain and yodeling mine competition winner, Dr. Victor von Doom! Brain Purge: Agent J takes over Brain Surge and makes you forget everything you would know! Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been in a food coma for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Thursday, 2:00 PM:' Lady Gaga holds a picnic to promote her new perfume, but is instead mistaken for a turkey. #*'Thursday, 2:30 PM:' Lady Gaga explains who she is by putting on a concert, but is plucked and stuffed anyway. #*'Thursday, 3:00 PM:' Families everywhere sit down and give thanks for everything but this! #Opening Scene #'Here Comes the Doom' (Movie Parody of Here Comes the Boom ''/ Spoof on Dr. Victor von Doom) (animated by Bunko Studios and Steven KL Olson) #Animated Marginals segment - A rhino punches a hunter and imagines to put the hunter's head in a wall. #Pied Piper's Wrong Pipe (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Koopa Troopa, Gutsman, & Kracko (Video Game Parodies of ''Mario, Mega Man, and Kirby) (Ad Parodies segment) #ThunderCats singing to MummRa (Cartoon) (TV Parody of ThunderCats) #MAD Ask the Celebrity - Nicolas Cage, Samuel L. Jackson, and Jennifer Lawrence (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #Tom and Jury (TV Parody of Tom and Jerry) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Spider-Spies (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred E. Neuman wants something masterpiece with the stone but there break down. #'Bad Idea #445:' The Girafft (Parody of a Giraffe and a Raft) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Brain Purge' (Game Show Parody of BrainSurge ''/ Movie Parody of ''Men in Black 3) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - ThunderCats singing again. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time BrainSurge gets spoofed *This is the second time the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment is outside of MAD Season 1. *This is the third time Tom and Jerry showed up, and the third episode of MAD to show only one Bad Idea segment. *This is the fourth time Men in Black and [[Victorious|''VIC'TORi'OUS'']] gets spoofed. *This is the fifth time Spy vs. Spy used a pop culture reference (Spider-Man). The previous ones were: *#'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *This is the sixth appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment. The previous appearances were: *#[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *#[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *#[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *#'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *This is the ninth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *#'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm '(the previous episode) *This is the 11th episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *This is the 32nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the final episode of MAD where Larry Dorf voiced anyone. *'Here Comes the Doom '''acts as a sequel to 'VICTORious'''. Voices *Larry Dorf - Principal Becher, Josh, and Thor *Grey DeLisle - Bella, Tuffy, and Jennifer Lawrence *Keith Ferguson - Nicolas Cage, Robbie, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Koopa Troopa *Jim Meskimen - Marty, Scott Ross, and Droopy *Rachel Ramras - Tori Vega, Flutist, and Giraffe *Kevin Shinick - Dr. Victor von Doom, Jeff Sutphen, Lion-O, Sylvester, Boxing Announcer, Cracko, Namra, Alien Contestant, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Stephen Stanton - Agent J and Tom and Jury Announcer *Fred Tatasciore - Samuel L. Jackson, and Guts Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes